Jodas de Ranma y medio
by Noham
Summary: La última gran obra del legendario autor admirado por su enorme talento, genialidad indiscutida y, por supuesto, humildad. Romance, sexo tórrido, acción, plagios, OoC, OC, O y algo que no C, AU, UA, UUA, ¿AUUA?, y eso también. Inspiradoras notas de autor kilométricas que no vienen al caso, entre otras bellezas.
1. Anochecer

.

.

**Anochecer**

.

.

Edward Saotome llegó a casa de los Tendo. Allí conoció a su futura esposa Bella Tendo. Acompañado por su padre el temible hombre-panda. Nadie se esperaba el gran secreto de Edward Saotome, ¡el chico brillaba en la oscuridad! Lo descubrió su nueva prometida Bella cuando Edward quiso entrar en su habitación a robarle apasionadas mordidas. Lástima que la pobre chica tenía debilidad por el chico ampolleta pálido y andrógino.

A los nueve meses, lamentablemente para ambos, nació su hija cara de androide.

.


	2. 49 sombras y medio

.

.

**49 sombras y medio**

.

.

Lista de compras del señor Saotome:

.

_Un kilo de clavos._

_Tres listones de madera._

_Una cinta para embalar. Mejor dos cintas para embalar._

_Una correa de cuero._

_Cinco metros de alambre de cobre._

_Una engrapadora._

_Un rollo de cuerda._

_Hilo para pescar._

_Grapas. Muchas grapas._

_Pegamento «La gotita», porque lo que la gotita pega nada nada lo despega._

_Un sobre de papel tamaño A4._

_Betún de Judea._

_Tres bolígrafos, uno azul, otro rojo y uno negro._

_Y quiero que me espere desnuda con una taza de té caliente y mi periódico de la tarde, Akane._

_._

¡Oh! ¡Ranma es tan romántico! Siento que mis piernas tiemblan y una incómoda humedad inunda mi interior…

.


	3. Jodas a la muerte de mi padre

.

.

**Jodas a la muerte de mi padre**

.

.

Las últimas palabras de Genma Saotome el día en que dejó este mundo.

«¡Nodoka, te juro que no fue mi culpa!»

.


	4. Anuncio

.

.

**Anuncio**

.

.

Akane llena de entusiasmo extendió el cartel por un extremo. Ranma, perezoso, lo hizo por el otro con una sola mano, dando un largo bostezo.

—¡Ranma! Hazlo bien.

—Ya lo sé, estoy en eso, deja de ser tan gruñona.

Ranma se sacó la mano del bolsillo sosteniendo el cartel con ambas, enderezándolo.

—Bobo…

.

.

_Comunicado casi oficial del autor a sus queridos lectores_

.

_Anuncio que no he publicado nada pues escribo mi tercera novela (las dos anteriores en proceso de edición)._

_Anuncio que escribo mi tercera novela participando del Nanowrimo de este año, por lo que pido disculpas por tanta demora ya que no he tenido tiempo para nada más._

_Anuncio que además como comerciante que soy, durante la época actual de compras navideñas, menos tiempo tengo para escribir._

_Anuncio que me casaré. Sí, será el día más grandioso de mi vida y con una mujer que vale toda mi existencia y mucho más. Por ello de aquí hasta principios del próximo año estaré corriendo para organizar una hermosa boda para mi más bella prometida. Gracias a todos los que participaron de esta linda historia que recién se encuentra en ciernes._

_Anuncio que hoy publicaré el final editado de mi original de terror «13 de abril» en mi cuenta de wattpad._

_Anuncio que no he abandonado ninguna historia._

_Anuncio que no ha sido sacrificado ningún gatito en la creación de estas espantosas «jodas»._

_._

_Gracias a todos por leer._

_._

_Atte._

_El autor.-_

.

.

Ranma gruñó. Estaba molesto por haberse tenido que levantar tan temprano para «eso».

—Akane, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

—Ay, Ranma, ¿es que tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? Si nosotros no aparecemos el autor tendría problemas. ¿O es que no sabes que está prohibido publicar anuncios que no son _fics_?

—¿Y esto es un _fits… fichs… fijs…_?

—_Fics_, Ranma, un _fics_, o _fanfiction_ —Akane dio un suspiro ante el inmutable rostro perdido de Ranma—. Una historia creada por fans sobre otra historia ya publicada.

—Ah, ¿un robo?

—Se dice plagio cuando se trata de historias, Ranma; y no, no es un plagio. Un fic es una historia _original_, de creación propia de un autor, pero inspirada en los personajes, situaciones y mundos de otro autor. Hechos para divertirse, por lo que no son ilegales mientras el autor original no los prohíba. Algo así como un homenaje.

—Oh, vaya —Ranma se llevó los dedos al mentón, y se sonrió travieso—, parece que sabes mucho del tema, Akane.

—¿Yo? P-Por supuesto que no —la chica enrojeció.

—¿No será que escribes también fics? —el chico la miró con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Ni que quisiera describirte más atento, romántico o besándome, bobo…! ¡Ah! —Akane enmudeció.

Ranma también enrojeció comprendiéndola dejando caer su lado del cartel. Ambos callaron sin saber qué decirse durante un muy buen tiempo.

.


	5. Poesía utilitarista

.

.

**Poesía utilitarista**** (?)**

.

.

_Las rosas son tan azules_

_y los lirios bellos y rojos._

_El cielo gris y triste, lo sé,_

_porque no me puedes ver._

.

_¡No temas, oh, amada mía!_

_Y ven a mi gallardo pecho._

_Mis brazos a ti te esperan,_

_te concedo este privilegio._

.

_Goza de todo mi corazón,_

_¡qué noble y apuesto soy!_

_Castaña feroz, hermosa,_

_llegaré a la hora de luna._

.

**_K.T.-_**

.

.

.

_¡Oh, tus palabras me han llegado directo al corazón!_

_Por obligarme leer tan vomitivos versos: 3000 yenes._

_Por aburrirme con tan magno empeño: 5000 yenes._

_Por vanagloriarte sin justificación alguna: 7000 yenes._

_Por irrumpir ruidosamente en mi facultad: 9000 yenes._

_Por haberme avergonzado públicamente: 12000 yenes._

_Y por creer, grandísimo idiota, que todavía puedes usarme,_

_para reemplazar a mi hermanita solo porque se ha casado,_

_me debes 150000 yenes, un ramo de rosas y un vestido nuevo._

_No llegues tarde esta noche o tendrás un recargo del 45%, baby._

.

**_T.N.-_**

.


	6. Ragnarok

.

.

**_Ex Fantasy Fics Estudios ahora Fantasy Fictions Estudios (registro pendiente) presenta:_**

.

.

La katana cantó, dibujando una estela húmeda desde el cuello desprotegido del guerrero berserker hasta las nubes, pintando una línea roja en la pared de las ruinas de la fortaleza Noatum. Cayó de rodillas, soltando ambas hachas gemelas, en un último gesto de terror ante su rápida muerte. El guerrero joven que lo venció, de coleta china, capa flameando al viento, uniforme de camisa roja cruzada abotonada a un costado del pecho y pantalones negros, esbozó una feroz sonrisa ignorando a su víctima. Giró su katana con empuñadora en forma de dragón rápidamente sacudiéndole la sangre. Aprestó los pies con firmeza empuñando la katana con ambas manos, al ser sorprendido por el grito de un nuevo berserker que apareció saltando desde lo alto del muro.

Pero las intenciones del joven guerrero de contraatacar el ataque a traición fueron ofuscadas, en el momento que una flecha de luz como un rayo se le adelantó, atravesó el cráneo del atacante en pleno aire clavándolo contra las rocas en una explosión sanguinolenta. El joven de coleta dio un rápido paso atrás evitando el cadáver decapitado que casi le cayó encima.

—¡Méril! —se quejó el joven de trenza empuñando en alto la katana—, ¡era mío!

—Oh, lo siento —respondió el más joven y pequeño con un arco en la mano, desde un peñasco elevado a pocos metros sobre una columna derrumbada.

Era un noble arquero de cabellos castaños y mirada dulce, ataviado con las túnicas sagradas y pantalones de los bosques de Gimle, tejidos por manos de hadas con encantamientos protectores. Y su arco estaba compuesto por una rama viva de Yggdrasill, el fresno sagrado, con hojas verdes en sus extremos…

—¡Geez! ¿Es que van a pelear por eso de nuevo?

El grito de otro guerrero berserker fulminado por un miasma venenoso hasta convertirse en piel podrida y huesos, antecedió al cansado reclamo del tercer joven. De cabellos dorados y piel ligeramente bronceada apareció vistiendo un largo abrigo rojo vino con aplicaciones de metal, portando una lanza que proyectaba una tenebrosa aura de energía en la punta dándole la forma curva del filo de una guadaña. Caminó sobre el cuerpo de su rival todavía resquebrajándose como madera seca, cuando miró a ambos chicos con un gesto de regaño.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender, Ranma? Méril no te ha robado nada…. ¡Cuidado atrás!

—_¡Luz del alma!_ —Ranma giró al momento y con la katana tras la espalda y la otra mano extendida rodeada de luminosos anillos rúnicos. Fulminó a un grupo de berserkers que corrían hacia él con un poderoso ataque mágico, como una columna de luz que estalló entre ellos despedazándolos. Al momento volvió a reclamar—. ¡Rashell, me dijiste que si matas el enemigo de otro se lo estás robando!

—No gastes tanta magia, Ranma —lo reconvino Méril tímidamente a pesar de su intento de sonar autoritario.

—Tenemos pociones, ¿no? —le respondió rápido a Méril, sin dejar de mirar a Rashell.

—Pero son costosas, ¡y yo las compré! —insistió el ignorado arquero en un doloroso y agotado tono de voz—. Cacé lobos toda la noche…

—Claro que te lo dije —replicó Rashell—, que si uno ataca al enemigo de otro… Dioses, no puede ser —se cubrió la mano con el rostro ante la total mirada perdida de Ranma—; pero este no es el caso, ¿o no recuerdas que estamos en una _party_? ¡Geez!

—¿_Party_…?

—Un _grupo_ —aclaró Méril contando con preocupación las botellas de pociones en su mochila—, lo había olvidado, que todas las recompensas se comparten por igual no importando de quién sea la muerte si estamos en _party_.

—Ah, esa _party_. Verdad que estamos en esa cosa.

—Es increíble que hayas escogido ser un espadachín mago —se quejó Rashell—. Por favor, no andes diciendo por allí que perteneces a la _guild_ de Los Dragones Rojos. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Qué no se supone los magos son gente intelectual? _Inteligente_; si a lo menos comprendes una ironía, geez.

—¡Pero subí mis puntos de inteligencia!

—Tus puntos sí. Tu inteligencia de verdad no. Pareces un _noob_. ¡Geez!

—¡Repite eso, Rashell!

—No bromes, Ranma, ¿me invitas a un duelo aquí? Sabes que tu espadachín mago no está al nivel de mi lancero híbrido nigromante.

—Eso lo veremos.

—Aquí van de nuevo… —se quejó Méril sin dejar de contar las botellas que sonaban al moverlas con la mano. Cuando se detuvo repentinamente y se levantó volviendo a colgársela a la espalda tensando su cuerpo—. ¡Atentos, he _percibido_ algo!

—¿Qué cosa? Yo no _percibo_ nada —dijo Ranma distraído.

—Ranma, la habilidad de percepción de Méril está en mejor nivel que la de nosotros —Rashell se puso atento cruzando la lanza por detrás en una fría postura de defensa.

—Ah… ¡Méril!

Una bola gigantesca de acero con pinchos apareció destrozando la pared tras el más joven. Méril no tenía opciones para escapar. Ranma se cruzó a una velocidad sobre humana apareciendo como una sombra frente al arquero, y su katana dio un golpe que estremeció el suelo contra la enorme bola que se desvió chocando contra otra pared, seguida de una larga cadena. Ranma cayó sobre una rodilla quejándose, apenas si pudo contener con su brazo el enorme impacto.

—¡Bien usada esa habilidad de _contraataque_, Ranma! —celebró Rashell llegando junto a ellos.

—Ranma, ¡estás lastimado! ¡Aguanta! —Méril rápidamente cogió una de las botellas de curación destapándola con los dientes.

—Demonios —se quejó el joven de Nerima—, eso dolió. Casi no soy capaz de absorber todo el coste de vida por bloquearlo.

—Geez, ya es algo —Rashell giró la lanza aprontándose al lado de sus compañeros—, ¿o no recuerdas la primera vez que lo intentaste, cuando terminaste enterrado en la pared? ¡Fue un _insta-kill_! Todavía me hace reír tu cara.

—No sé de lo que hablas —mintió Ranma bebiéndose la poción y tirando la botella vacía. Se pasó la manga por los labios—. ¡Sal ya, Eggther, te hemos estado esperando!

Eggther, el señor de los gigantes de Utgard apareció ante ellos tirando lo que quedo de la pared, recogiendo la enorme cadena de la que colgaba su bola con pinchos. Medía cuatro o cinco metros de alto y la armadura que portaba lo hacía ver más fenomenal, junto con las otras armas que resplandecían tenebrosamente colgadas de su cinto y espalda.

—Soy Eggther, señor de los gigantes de…

—Bla, bla, bla, _y no podrán vencerme_. A pesar que ya lo hemos matado como veinte veces, ¿tenemos que escuchar su tonto monólogo cada vez? —se quejó Ranma.

—No queda otra —Rashell se encogió—, culpa de los malos escritores.

—Espero que esta vez sí nos dé ese… _esa cosa púrpura_ que prometiste.

—Es un equipo legendario, Ranma; el famoso pendiente Brissings de… Geez, no sé para qué me canso explicándolo de nuevo, si lo vas a olvidar.

—¡Eso dije, ya lo tenía!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, amigo.

—Pues según el porcentaje de _dropeo_ del _ítem_ —Méril agregó como si estuviera sacando cálculos mentales—, tendríamos que matarlo al menos unas cien veces más para que nos suelte uno.

—¿Y necesitamos tres cosas de esas? —preguntó Ranma con una mirada de dolor. Cuando la sombra de Eggther ya estaba sobre ellos.

.

.

Akane bebía té, Kasumi se sonreía sirviéndole a su padre, Genma aprovechó esa distracción de su amigo Soun para girar el tablero de Shogi a su favor, Happosai miraba la televisión a las chicas que hacían ejercicios.

La puerta corredera se abrió de golpe.

—¡Lo saqué! —Ranma dio un grito con un puño en alto—. Lo saqué, ¿escuchaste, Akane? Lo he sacado. Tengo un _brisi…_ o como se llame.

—¿Y para qué sirve eso?

—¿Y preguntas? —Ranma, agitando los brazos como un crío, parecía no entender la ignorancia de Akane cuando el resto lo miraba en una mezcla de cansancio e incomprensión—. Ahora mi hechizo _luz del alma_ hace media décima más de daño. ¡Media décima más, Akane! ¡Ahora soy el _espadachín mago_ más fuerte de todo Asgard!... ¡El más fuerte!

—Oh, bien, pues te felicito —algo nerviosa Akane intentó sonreír con un gesto muy dulce—, ¿ahora me prestarás la computadora, Ranma?

—¿Bromeas? —Ranma se quejó—. Todavía me faltan diez niveles más para alcanzar el máximo y entonces sí seré el más fuerte de todos... Bien —dudó un momento pensando en voz alta—, hasta la próxima semana en que sale la nueva expansión _Idavollr_, y entonces tendré que dedicarme más con los chicos del clan… ¡Y entonces sí seré el mejor de todos! —la risa de Ranma fue arrogante y maniática, y desapareció volviendo a la habitación de Akane.

El resto de la familia giró sus cabezas hacia la chica. Akane dejó caer los codos sobre la mesa apoyando la mejilla en las manos, frustrada.

—No es justo, se supone que la nueva computadora era para ayudarnos en nuestros estudios. ¡Ese estúpido Ranma y su juego en línea! —torció los labios tiernamente—… y yo que quería _levelear_ a mi hechicera… Ranma, eres un bobo.

.

.

**_Nueva súper larga serie interminable:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Dot/Ragnarok/Online**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Próximamente en primavera del 2020 _**

.

.

.


	7. Los patos también besan ahí

.

.

.

**Los patos también besan ahí**

.

.

.

_¡Muak!_

_¡Muak! ¡Muak! ¡Muak!_

_¡Muak!_

_¡Muak! ¡Muak! ¡Muak!_

_¡Muak! ¡Muak! ¡Muak! ¡Muak!_

_¡Muak!_

_¡Muak, muak, muak, muak muak…!_

_… ¡Muaaaaaaak! ¡Muaaaak! ¡Muuuaaaak! ¡Muak!_

.

.

Cologne regresaba de madrugada a su habitación. A su edad ya la vejiga no funcionaba tan bien como en otrora años. Una molestia sentirse más vieja cada día, pronto tendría que usar pañales si quería combatir sin perder la concentración ni pasar vergüenzas. Se relamió, qué mal. Se detuvo al percibir un sonido extraño, un suave aleteo. ¿Sería Mouse?

Ocultándose detrás de la pared esperó. La puerta de la habitación de Shampoo se abrió levemente.

Y escuchó un parpado —sí, el graznido de un pato—, pero era el más extraño, empalagoso, viscoso, como si estuviera chapoteando con el pico en algo muy húmedo.

Vio salir al pato con los anteojos empañados de la habitación de su bisnieta, pasándose el ala por el pico, suspirando un suave _¡cuac!_ La curiosidad pudo más y evitando a Mouse para que no la descubriera al cruzarse, se acercó a la puerta mirando por la rendija. Vislumbró entre las penumbras a su bisnieta de espaldas en la cama, despeinada, agitada, con las sábanas medio tapando sus desnudas piernas que tenía dobladas como montañas, y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus sensuales labios, respirando con agitados suspiros que alzaban sus casi destapados senos.

Cologne volvió a su habitación. No podía ser eso, no, realmente no. No, no, no, no y no. ¡No! Seguramente lo estaba imaginando y sacaba conclusiones precipitadas y demasiado perversas para su edad. Meneó la cabeza. Esto de volverse tan vieja…

.

.

.


	8. Las Fuyoshis

.

.

**Las Fuyoshis**

.

.

En clase de matemáticas, Daisuke tiró la goma de borrar con el codo. Al darse cuenta de su torpeza dio un respingo. Se agachó a recogerla, pero en el puesto a su costado estaba Hiroshi, que al verlo también se le adelantó cogiéndola primero. Daisuke la recibió con la mano extendida y un rápido gesto de agradecimiento.

Y los ojos de ambos amigos se encontraron, con sus dedos unidos por la pequeña goma que cogían por los extremos. Un resplandor, como una tímida campanada, envolvió como un halo el suave roce apenas disimulado por la pequeña goma. La brisa cálida de primavera entró meciendo las cortinas y los cabellos de ambos muchachos se balancearon enroscándose de manera inusual, con puntas más estilizadas. Sus rostros acentuaron una belleza más viril y delicada, embellecidos por la tenue luz que rodeó sus siluetas en contraste a la oscuridad que envolvía al resto del salón, como si los demás hubieran dejado de existir en su íntimo mundo. Los labios de ambos se movieron tímidamente. ¿Susurraron sus nombres, o sus auténticos anhelos contenidos por tantos meses, años, desde que se conocían? Daisuke, más tímido, tartamudeó. Hiroshi, dominante, afiló los ojos siendo incapaz de ocultar la determinación y el deseo de un impulso que…

—¿Qué están mirando? —preguntó Daisuke extrañado.

Hiroshi arqueó las cejas.

Tras ellos y también sentadas juntas, Sayuri y Yuka los miraban como hipnotizadas. Se encontraban sonrojadas, sorprendidas, violentadas por esa pregunta que pareció agitarlas como si hubieran reventado un globo dentro de sus corazones con una aguja.

—N-No es nada…

—Métanse en sus asuntos, chicos.

Ante el regaño y la mala cara de las chicas, ambos amigos se encogieron de hombros. Murmuraron un «quién entiende a las chicas», y volvieron a sus cuadernos.

Yuki se sonrió, Sayuri también, e intercambiaron cómplices miradas. Antes de contener un murmullo, como un ahogado grito de emoción, ocultándose tras sus textos de clases.

.

.


	9. Novena joda

.

.

Shampoo se dirigía a hacer una entrega en bicicleta. Era ya sábado por la noche y el restaurante, cuando lo dejó, se encontraba atestado de público, por lo que deseaba volver lo más pronto posible para ayudar a su bisabuela.

No obstante, el destino tenía planeada otra cosa para ella.

Pensando en su siguiente plan. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría arrebatarle el amor de su airen a esa tonta de Akane? Porque cada día, semana o mes comenzaba a notar como sus esfuerzos se tornaban insípidos y los espacios entre esos dos se estrechaban haciéndole difícil el interrumpirlos.

En su distracción no vio a un muchacho salir de un callejón justo por delante de la bicicleta. Chocaron estrepitosamente. La caja se abrió y los fideos se desparramaron por el suelo. De rodillas en el piso Shampoo murmuró el nombre de algunos de sus ancestros de muy al humor sobándose su adolorido y bien torneando trasero. Alzó los ojos pronta a maldecir a culpable, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos recorrieron unas zapatillas chinas, subiendo por unas sensuales y sabrosas pantorrillas expuestas por el pantalón chino que quedó a medias recogido sobre la pierna. La camisa china roja algo desabotonada y sobándose la cabeza agitando la corta trenza china que coronaba su cabeza.

—¿Airen?... ¡Aiya, airen!

Shampoo saltó a sus brazos presionando su cuerpo, consciente de como aquel par de sus generosos dones se frotaba contra el viril pecho del aturdido chico. Finalmente lo veía, ¡y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, Ranma caería en sus encantos! Pobrecito, tan ingenuo, intentando retroceder sin ser capaz de ponerle una mano encima para empujarla sabiendo que donde lo hiciera, tendría que tocar su cuerpo. Y el cuerpo de Shampoo esa noche ardía de una manera especial, necesitaba un hombre, era en aquellos días donde su fertilidad se encontraba en su punto más alto según el calendario y, por un momento, una macabra idea recorrió su mente. El muchacho iba a reclamar pero más veloz fue y lo acalló con un fogoso beso.

Y tras unos momentos, la amazona comprendió que finalmente su perfume biológico había alcanzado al chico. Su boca cedió, no como la primera vez, y ella pudo introducir con maestría su lengua buscándolo en el húmedo interior. Era un hombre después de todo y tenía sus necesidades, y ella las iba a satisfacer completamente, no como esa tonta de Akane que no sabía qué hacer con un hombre aun teniéndolo bajo su mismo techo.

Las manos de Ranma se posaron en su cintura cayéndose tímidamente al deslizarlas por sus prominentes caderas. Pero ella no lo dejó, quería saturarlo de emociones cuando al fin lo tenía en sus manos, y cogiendo la mano del chico lo guio cerca de su corazón donde, ¡oh, sorpresa! Él respondió torpe, tembloroso, quizás envuelto en la culpa de lo que hacía, pero una culpa que a ella le supo más excitante cuando presionó con fuerza uno de sus senos arrancándole un murmullo entre los labios presionados de ambos. Entonces se separaron.

—Airen… Shampoo ser tan feliz…

Buscó la amazona, sentada todavía sobre las piernas del conmocionado chico que se miraba la mano como si hubiera tocado algo que dejó una marca. Y vio, a poca distancia, el anuncio de un hotel para parejas. Se sonrió maliciosamente, esta vez ella no lo dejaría escapar. Era su periodo fértil, lo volvió a recordar, y como una guerrera daría un único golpe y definitivo.

La victoria le pertenecía.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las piernas se enredaron bajo la sábana. Shampoo deslizó su cabeza sobre el viril pecho del chico de la trenza. Lo había conseguido, ¡finalmente lo había conseguido! Y su orgullo se había sumado al placer de su cuerpo, a tal punto, que todavía deseaba un poco más. Volviendo a deslizarse para recostarse sobre el chico. Aquél que al principio se dejó hacer tras esa primera vez, ahora anhelante cogió por debajo de las sábanas las caderas suaves y voluptuosas, luego las subió por la cadera buscando el pecho de la amazona. La china encontró que la virilidad de su airen respondió tal como lo esperaba, más que antes. Y no demoró en que su respuesta húmeda se hiciera más presenta acomodándose sobre él. Dejándolo a él entrar dentro de ella.

Había ganado, ¡había ganado! Sus gritos de victoria eran jadeos intensos cuando saltaba sobre el cuerpo de su amado airen buscando que la inundara más que antes, mucho más. Y por segunda vez fue inundada de su calor vigoroso y toda su vida.

—Airen, ¡airen…!

Desfalleció cayendo sobre su pecho, donde él acarició sus cabellos largos. ¿Verdad que era mejor que Akane, mucho mejor que esa chica sin gracia? ¿Verdad que ella era la única digna de él?

—Oh, Shampoo…

La sonrisa de Shampoo se congeló. Esa voz… Lo cogió por el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla. Miró su cara por un lado, luego por la otra. ¡No podía ser verdad!

—¿M-Mouse? ¿Mouse qué hacer con peinado trenza y r-ropas de a-airen?

Mouse se sonrió con malicia. Finalmente un plan le había resultado bien mientras que Shampoo, no sabiendo si ahora sentía placer o asco de esa virilidad que la tenía impedida de moverse, o peor, a la que su cuerpo volvía a responder involuntariamente meciendo sus caderas buscando una tercera ocasión aunque su mente había dejado de funcionar, todo lo que ella recordó en ese momento fue el consejo de su bisabuela al que debió haber hecho caso antes, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

«Shampoo, tienes que ir al oculista, te estás poniendo más ciega que Mouse y eso es muy malo para una guerrera».

.

.

**Plagio**

.

.


	10. Malestar

.

.

**Malestar**

.

.

Entró en la cocina arrastrando las pantuflas y un poco pálida. Se detuvo un momento mirando a su hermana mayor cocinar. Tan feliz y concentrada se encontraba Kasumi que Akane no quiso interrumpirla y silenciosamente se sentó en la pequeña mesa. La observó y se sintió inundada por un sentimiento de tristeza que casi la superó debiendo contener su deseo de llorar, secándose la sorpresiva humedad de sus ojos un poco marcados por una mala noche. En ese momento su hermana mayor parecía ser la viva imagen de un vago recuerdo que la invadió: Akane podía ver una espalda ancha, muy alta, que parecía hacerla sentir segura y cálida con solo mirarla, mientras que ella muy pequeña se aferraba a la larga falda. Se sonrió emocionada, apenas podía contener los sentimientos que golpeaban su corazón y que no le habían dado respiro esos últimos días, y que parecían ir de frío a cálido con la velocidad de un carro en la montaña rusa.

—Oh, Akane, no te vi. Buenos días.

Akane tuvo que pasarse las manos por el rostro, fingiendo tener sueño para recobrar el aliento y resistirse a las lágrimas.

—Buenos días, Kasumi… —su voz la traicionó quebrándose ligeramente.

Kasumi la observó en silencio un largo momento. Se sonrió y continuó su labor dándole la espalda.

—Te he preparado aparte un desayuno más ligero para que puedas comer, Akane.

—¿Ah...? ¿Por qué?

—Anoche te escuché levantarte al baño varias veces… ¿Te sientes bien?

Tardó en responder. Antes se llevó la mano a la boca, de solo recordarlo volvía a revolvérsele el estómago.

—No, no es nada, Kasumi. Es que estoy… agripada, creo.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Un poco —dijo la verdad.

—¿Quieres que te dé algo para la migraña, Akane?

—Eso venía a pedirte desde el principio —lamentó la chica dando un suspiro.

—Akane, mi cartera está ahí en la mesa, creo que tenía un calmante. ¿Puedes sacarlo? Lo lamento, tengo las manos ocupadas ahora.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Gracias, Kasumi.

Estiró la mano alcanzando la pequeña cartera de Kasumi. A Akane le gustaba, tan sencilla y bonita, se quedó mirándola un poco. Luego la abrió y comenzó a hurgar en ese mundo de cosas que solo ellas comprendían. Akane dio con un par de tiras de píldoras al fondo de la cartera. Al sacar la primera se sintió confundida. Eso no parecía ser un analgésico. La tira estaba llena de muchas y pequeñas píldoras, muy pequeñas, jamás había visto algo así. Notó que la mayoría, más de veinte, eran de un color y otras siete eran de un color distinto. También vio que cada pastilla tenía un día de la semana escrito claramente bajo ella. Con la otra mano sacó de la cartera la otra tira y parecía ser del mismo medicamento, pero ya se encontraba vacía hasta la mitad. Volvió a parpadear confundida, miró a su hermana mayor. Lo primero que pensó con temor era si Kasumi tendría alguna enfermedad grave, y solo imaginarlo le provocó un escalofrío que dolió en su corazón. Giró una de las tiras y leyó por el reverso el nombre de la droga. No comprendió nada. ¿Y si le preguntaba al doctor Tofu…?

Se sonrojó, leyó el nombre del medicamento dos, tres veces, el nombre real de lo que eran esas pastillas y se sintió muy avergonzada por sus primeros temores. Las guardó lentamente dentro de la cartera. Akane se pasó las manos por su pijama limpiándose víctima de un nervioso reflejo.

—Akane, ¿las encontraste? —preguntó Kasumi antes de ponerse a tararear. Se la veía feliz, tan feliz, más que de costumbre. ¿O lo imaginaba? Casi danzaba al dar pasos de un lado al otro—. Esta tarde estaré ocupada, debo salir… Akane, ¿puedes quedarte sola?

—S-Sí…, sí…

—Pero si te sientes muy mal puedo quedarme.

—¡No! —gritó Akane.

—¿No? —preguntó Kasumi asustada por el tono de su hermana, deteniéndose y mirándola atentamente.

—Digo, que no… que no es necesario. E-Estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices, Akane.

Kasumi siguió cocinando, dando alegres pasos y ahora tarareando en voz alta la canción que antes apenas susurraba. Akane, con las manos bajo la mesa empuñadas sobre sus piernas, se quedó con los ojos fijos en la cartera de su hermana sin saber qué más decir o pensar.

.

.


	11. Una rápida

.

.

**Una rápida**

.

.

Kuno giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando que la sábana enrollada sobre sus muslos fuera lo único que cubriera la parte baja de su desnudo cuerpo, con la espalda inclinada, la cabeza baja, las manos juntas y los ojos perdidos en el piso.

Nabiki se sentó lentamente cubriéndose el pecho con el otro extremo de la sábana, y lo miró enfadada.

—¿Ya?

.

.


	12. E R

.

.

**E.R.**

_(Emerjensu Romusu)_

.

.

Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron de golpe. La camilla ingresó con sus ruedas rechinando violentamente sobre la cerámica, al ser empujada por varios paramédicos y enfermeras. Una de las enfermeras dejó el grupo para correr por otro pasillo buscando ayuda.

Frente a una máquina de café instantáneo, dos jóvenes y apuestos médicos, de delantales abiertos, conversaban muy animadamente.

—¿Qué insinúas, Saotome? —el doctor Hibiki gruñó y bruscamente cogió al doctor Saotome por la camisa—. ¿Te atreves a insultarme?

—No necesito hacerlo —el doctor Ranma Saotome lo evitó mirando hacia el costado con una malévola sonrisa de burla—, lo haces tú solo.

—Tú…

—Demonios, Ryoga, no te hagas ahora el ofendido. ¿Cómo pudiste confundir las amígdalas de un paciente con su riñón?

El doctor Hibiki perdió el ímpetu y lo soltó mirando el piso, jugando con los dedos.

—B-Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera.

—¿Un error? ¿Y cómo entonces le terminaste sacando la próstata a ese desafortunado paciente?

—Ah, bien, eso… —el doctor Hibiki se rascó la nuca desesperado sudando ante la acusadora mirada del doctor Saotome.

—¡Doctor Saotome! ¡Doctor Saotome!... ¡Ranma!

—¿Akane?

La enfermera en jefe Akane Tendo llegó a ellos jadeando. En sus ojos se podía ver la angustia.

—Calma, Akane —el doctor Saotome la cogió por los brazos intentando dejarla respirar, con una confiada sonrisa en los labios—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ya asfixiaste a otro paciente por intentar ponerle una venda en la cabeza?

—¡No bromees! ¡Oh! Oh, no, perdón, doctor Saotome. Es…

—Ya lo tengo —Ranma golpeó la mano empuñada contra la palma—, quisiste inyectar a un niño y se te escapó al ver lo bruta que eres con el resto...

—No… ¡Claro que no! —Akane apenas conseguía hablar por la falta de aliento—, no,no, es…

—¡Lo tengo!... No, Akane, ¿otra vez te da vergüenza ponerle un termómetro rectal a un paciente?...

—¡Idiota! —Akane, enrojecida, le zurró suavemente por el hombro con la ficha médica que traía en la mano.

—¡Auch! Eres una bruta, ¿por qué me golpeas?

—Ranma, déjate de tonterías. Perdón, digo, doctor Saotome —fingió un ligero tono de respeto antes de seguir regañándolo—, ¡ha llegado otra víctima de _sanguijuelas fandómicas_!

—¿Otro caso de _sanguijuelas fandómicas_?

—Sí, Ran… doctor Saotome. Otro caso de _sanguijuelas fandómicas_, ¡y es muy grave!

—No es posible —Ranma adoptó una dramática pose mirando hacia el pasillo empuñando la mano en alto. Akane se dejó llevar por la tensión abrazando su ficha médica sin quitarle los ojos.Y tras ellos, el doctor Ryoga Hibiki se asomaba por los lados del cuadro no comprendiendo nada, sintiéndose olvidado—, no es posible, otra vez esas malditas _sanguijuelas fandómicas_.

—Por favor, doctor — Akane le rogó cogiéndolo desesperada por el delantal—, tiene que hacer algo.

Ranma giró cogiendo las manos de Akane. La muchacha se sonrojó retrocediendo un paso antes de sentirse atrapada, no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía, cuando el joven doctor Saotome acercó su rostro seriamente.

—Akane… —susurró casi sobre los labios de Akane.

—¿Doc… Doctor?

—¿Akane…? —susurró más cerca casi sintiendo como se mezclaban sus alientos.

—D-Doc… ¿Ranma?

—Akane… ¿Qué son las _sanguijuelas fandómicas_?

El golpe resonó por todo el hospital dejando quieto a los trabajadores y pacientes que miraron hacia todos lados confundidos. Akane le había dado con la ficha médica por la cabeza cogida con ambas manos. Ranma, apenas en pie con la cabeza casi rozando el piso, se enderezó al momento quejándose.

—¡De nuevo, por qué me golpeaste!

—¿Puedes dejar de jugar? Estoy hablando seriamente, Ranma.

—Y eso es lo que hago, no estoy jugando, soy un profesional.

—Oh, sí, se nota.

—Disculpen —Ryoga los interrumpió—, yo sí sé lo que son las…

—¡Silencio, no te metas! —gritaron ambos profesionales a la vez volviendo a enfrentarse, como si ignoraran su existencia, dejando al pobre doctor Hibiki clavado en la pared por culpa del miedo.

Akane se dio un suave golpe en la frente volviendo en sí.

—Ranma, digo, doctor Saotome, debemos darnos prisa. Es un caso grave, de vida o muerte.

—Pero…

—Ranma, por favor, ¡te necesitan! El doctor Kuno lo va a intervenir, sabes lo que eso significa.

La mirada seria y al borde de las lágrimas de Akane provocó un fuerte remordimiento en Ranma. Estúpida Akane, pensó, ¿por qué tiene que tomarse todos los casos de manera tan personal? Es una tonta sentimental… A pesar de sus pensamientos asintió, no podía hacer otra cosa y tomando el brazo de Akane la arrastró de regreso al área de emergencias. Esperaba que el imbécil de Kuno no hubiera comenzado, o seguramente ya habrían perdido al paciente.

.

Ranma salió de la sala de cirugías. Cabizbajo, agotado, respirando agitado al borde de sus fuerzas. No habló con nadie, siquiera con Akane que lo había esperado todo ese tiempo y la dejó con la pregunta atascada en su garganta como si no la hubiera visto. Tras Ranma apareció _la arsenalera_ Konatsu. Akane y el doctor Hibiki, que también estaba allí esperando, observaron atentamente a Konatsu. Y _esta_ respondió entristecida con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Akane se llevó las manos al rostro. Ryoga se pasó la mano por el cabello cabizbajo en un gesto de impotencia.

.

Akane tocó suavemente la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Luego entró decidida a la oficina del doctor Ranma Saotome. Lo encontró echado en el pequeño sofá con los pies sobre la mesita de centro, siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y miraba una pequeña televisión que tenía en su oficina, la que se encontraba apagada.

—Ranma… —susurró. No obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó depositando una taza de té y abrazó la bandeja con timidez sentándose a su lado.

—Ranma, háblame —insistió. El joven doctor torció los labios e insolente miró hacia la ventana—. Ay, Ranma, yo… Ranma, no fue tu culpa, hiciste todo lo posible.

—Pero no fue suficiente.

—No fue tu culpa.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Ranma suspiró cansado, luego lanzó un bufido y recogiendo las piernas apoyó los pies en el piso. Se enderezó para luego doblar el cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando los brazos en las piernas.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Akane?

—Ranma…

—He hecho todo lo posible durante treinta y ocho tomos… y un estúpido animé donde se la pasaban inventándonos reacciones que no… no…

—No fue tu culpa, yo lo sé, hiciste lo mejor. Siempre diste lo mejor.

—Me han maldecido, golpeado, estafado, maltratado, chantajeado…

—A mí también, Ranma, a los dos. Hemos estados juntos desde el principio, desde el primer número en que nos conocimos…

—¿Qué hice mal, acaso no basta?

—Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, Ranma. Solo que nosotros… ya estamos pasados de moda.

—¡Me niego!

—Ranma…

—¡Me niego, me niego, y me niego a creerlo! No puede ser que perdamos día tras día a tantos buenos escritores.

—Ranma, no te tortures más, sabes que no basta con que nosotros hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Pero, Akane…

—Es distinto ahora, nuestro tiempo pasó, ya solo depende de _ellos_ mantenernos con vida.

Ranma no respondió, pasó sus manos por el rostro y las dejó apoyando su cabeza.

—Ranma, no te tortures más, no te hace bien. Además, fue un caso de _sanguijuelas fandómicas_, sabes lo grave que es, cómo se comen el ánimo y la fe del autor. Ningún escritor serio, que se toma tantas horas escribiendo, investigando, esforzándose para que su _fic_ sea lo mejor posible, puede soportar el que trabajos pésimos, mal hechos, donde nos hagan sufrir situaciones clichés y estúpidas, o nos torturen con dramas y tragedias escalofriantes que no van con la esencia alegre de lo que somos, reciban tantos comentarios alabándolos. Incluso cuando esos autores confiesan abiertamente como si fuera un logro el que plagian obras y nos hacen actuar en roles que no son los nuestros, apenas cambiando nuestros nombres. Es espantoso.

—No, Akane, yo…

—Y esos pobres autores que trabajan tan duro y apenas reciben comentarios; una situación injusta que no importando lo buena persona que sean, la paciencia con la que escriban, los termina cansando y enfermando todas sus buenas ilusiones. Son humanos también, merecen halagos por sus obras. Y cuando ya están enfermos de falta de atención, tan injusta, vienen… —Akane se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando mantener el control—, vienen las _sanguijuelas fandómicas_, que succionan la poca sangre que le queda al autor. Y el autor ve cada día como estos lectores silenciosos los agregan a sus favoritos o siguen sus historias, sin siquiera animarse a poner un comentario, ¡un solo comentario! Como si la obra por la que tanto trabajaron, con tanto cariño, no fuera más que un mero producto de supermercado que cogen y se van. ¿Es que no saben que el pago de un autor por su esfuerzo son sus comentarios felicitándolos y corrigiéndolos, haciéndolo sentir que todo lo que hacen es útil?

—Akane, lo siento, te he fallado.

—No me has fallado, Ranma, no tú. Es culpa del tiempo, nuestro tiempo que se agota, ya somos parte del pasado.

—¿Pero tendremos que ser víctimas de pésimos _fics_? ¿Hasta cuándo, Akane? ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que nos olviden del todo, Ranma —Akane cogió las manos de Ranma con ternura.

—Pero les hemos fallado a esos buenos autores, ya no conseguimos entusiasmarlos. Es nuestra culpa…

—No —Akane lo detuvo con un dedo en sus labios—, no es nuestra culpa. Los buenos autores no se han perdido. Ellos viajarán a otros lugares, crearán personajes propios, como nosotros nacimos un día, llenos de vida y entusiasmo. Los buenos autores encontrarán su lugar, porque un escritor jamás deja de escribir aunque prometa no más hacerlo. Y nosotros desapareceremos orgullosos de haber sido los primeros personajes con los que compartieron tantas aventuras. Nosotros…

—Debemos quedar atrás —murmuró Ranma resignado.

—Sí, Ranma, debemos quedar atrás como un bonito recuerdo en la vida de esos futuros autores.

Ranma hizo una triste mueca acariciando los dedos de Akane.

—Supongo que debo aceptar mi derrota, Akane. Finalmente he perdido…

Akane inclinó su cabeza recostándose en el hombro de Ranma. Y así se quedaron hasta que terminó esta escena.

.

.


	13. Receta casera

.

.

**Receta casera**

.

.

Era de noche en casa de la familia Tendo. Un ruido se escuchó. Parecían pasos como de pies descalzos, cortos, rápidos y silenciosos. Cruzó la sala con una práctica de años, apenas en penumbras se deslizó evitando chocar con la mesa y continuó hasta el otro extremo, por el pasillo que guiaba hacia la salida, pero antes, se encontraba la puerta de la cocina donde se metió. La luz se encendió iluminando con un corte en diagonal el oscuro pasillo.

—¿Kasumi? —preguntó Nodoka en su yukata de noche, mirando a la muchacha desde la puerta de la cocina—, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?

—¡Tía Nodoka! —giró asustada, y en ese momento dejó caer varias botellas de detergente, lavalozas, limpiavidrios, jabón en polvo para la ropa—. Yo…

—Querida, ¿es que pretendías hacer la limpieza a estas horas? —Nodoka guardó silencio llevándose el dedo a los labios al ver aquello que Kasumi tenía enrollado y arrugado contra su vientre—. Oh…

.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en torno a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, vistiendo ropas de dormir y un poco despeinadas. El lejano ruido de un perro ladrando fue lo único que las distrajo haciéndolas mirar hacia la pared. Volvieron la vista al frente a la pequeña tela blanca y traslúcida que se encontraba entre ellas. Kasumi miró a su tía y tímidamente la evitó inclinando el rostro.

—Entonces, querida, manchaste el velo de tu vestido de novia.

Kasumi asintió silente.

—Y querías limpiarlo.

Asintió nuevamente, temblando como una pequeña avecilla empapada bajo la lluvia.

—¿Y por qué a estas horas?

Nodoka tomó el velo arrastrándolo hacia su lado. Kasumi pareció querer negarse a que lo viera, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra.

—Kasumi, querida, los accidentes suceden. No tienes que avergonzarte. Comprendo que te emociones con tu matrimonio y no pudieras evitar jugar con tu vestido, no debes sentirte mal si lo ensuciaste por accidente. ¡Hasta te pareces un poco a Akane ahora!... Oh, no, querida, no temas, que no existe mancha que no pueda sacar —Nodoka deslizó el dedo sobre la mancha en el velo—. ¿Qué es esto? Parece que fuera algo pegado a la tela.

—T-Tía Nodoka, ¡no lo toque!

Demasiado tarde, Nodoka le pasó el dedo. Se quedó quieta, estupefacta, mientras que Kasumi palideció. Entonces Nodoka hizo algo que le provocó a la muchacha tal miedo como si ya no sintiera latir su corazón. Acercó el velo con la mancha seca a su nariz y la olfateó. Una vez, dos veces. La tercera vez fue una respiración larga. El rostro de Nodoka mutó a sorpresa, después enrojeció un poco mirando a la muchacha.

—K-Kasumi, oh, querida, esto es…

—¡Por favor, tía, se lo ruego, no le diga a nadie!

—Ah… bien, ahora lo comprendo todo —Nodoka tosió un poco nerviosa intentando calmar el candor de su rostro—. Querida, no te avergüences, los jóvenes son jóvenes después de todo, no tiene nada de malo que tu novio y tú… después de todo, la pasión es… un elemento más de la vida íntima y… bien… estas cosas… pasan… de alguna manera… y… ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda al joven…?

—¡Él no tiene que saberlo!

Kasumi casi se levantó golpeando la mesa. Ante la mirada espantada de su tía volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se dejó caer en la silla cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos al borde del llanto. El labio inferior de Nodoka tembló violentamente. ¿Por qué esa niña no quería que su novio se enterara, si él fue el culpable de…? ¿O no, no fue su novio…? ¿Entonces Kasumi…? ¿Y esa mancha no era de…? ¿Sino que de…?

—Oh, Kami…, Kasumi, ¿no me digas que tu novio no lo sabe?

Kasumi no sabía dónde meterse en ese momento. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sucedió cuando sus amigas la arrastraron a esa despedida de soltera? ¿Lo que pasó después con…? ¿Cómo?

Nodoka tosió con solemnidad. Más calmada se sonrió. ¡Qué juventud!

—Si usas cualquiera de esos productos lo arruinarás. Tienes que usar solamente agua y jabón, con mucha delicadeza para no dañar la tela, usa un cepillo de dientes y en unas horas estará seco y como nuevo para el matrimonio.

Kasumi abrió los ojos, recobró el color en las mejillas con mucha intensidad cuando alzó el rostro.

—¿Tía?

—No, no, niña, no me mires así, que todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez. ¿Qué, no me crees que funcione? Pues lo probé yo misma una vez —agregó la señora Saotome sin dejar su seriedad maternal a pesar del color de su rostro—, ¿o no te conté lo apasionado que era el padre de Ranma?... Pues, también manché mi kimono nupcial de la misma manera, querida.

—¿Es verdad, tía Nodoka?

—Sí, querida, es verdad. ¡Qué vergüenza confesarlo tras tantos años! Te comprendo, este será nuestro secreto —Nodoka se levantó lentamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida—. Recuerda, querida, solo agua y jabón.

La joven parecía aturdida todavía por lo que estaba sucediendo, y apenas murmuró.

—Oh, tía, nunca imaginé que el tío Genma y usted… antes del matrimonio…

—Querida, ¿quién te dijo que fue Genma el que manchó mi kimono nupcial?

—¿Pero, tía, no dijo que…?

—¿El padre de Ranma? Sí, querida, él era muy apasionado, realmente apasionado.

Le cerró un ojo a la confundida joven y se fue.

.

.


	14. Indecisa

.

.

**Indecisa**

.

.

—No… no… No, no… Ah… no… ¡No, no…! Ah… Ahí… No… Oh, no… ¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí… ¡Sí, oh, sí!... ¡No!

—¿No? —preguntó Ranma levantando la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió Akane, mordiendo su dedo meñique sintiéndose al borde de un abismo de emociones al que deseaba saltar a pesar de sus miedos.

Ranma dudó, pero más impaciente volvió a sumergir su rostro dentro de su deseo.

—¡No! No… No, ay, no… ¡Ranma, no! Ahí no… Oh…

—¿Me detengo?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces sigo?

—¡Sí!

—Pero…

Akane cogió la cabeza de Ranma, ansiosa y furiosa, obligándolo a hundir otra vez el rostro entre sus…

—¡Oh, sí, Ranma, sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí…, no, no sí, sí, no!... no, ahí no… no, oh… sí… sigue, sí… Ay, ahí sí… sigue, no pares… oh… ah… ¡Oh! Sí… ¡Sí!

.

.


	15. El señor de las pozas

.

.

**El señor de las pozas**

.

.

_Una poza para maldecirlos a todos, una cubeta de agua para transformarlos._

_Una tetera para recobrar sus cuerpos y atarlos al placer de una sádica mangaka._

.

_Historia de una ida y una boda._

.

Estas son las peripecias de Akanowÿn Thendurïl, hija de Soungolas Thendurïl, y del príncipe de la coleta recortada Ranmagorn, hijo de Genmathoril el rey desterrado, por encontrar la deseada Poza Única. Ambos comprometidos en matrimonio y futuros reyes herederos al trono prometido de Nerïmanor. Para ello tendrán que cruzar por el paso secreto de Furïnh Kangul, donde terribles peligros acosan y jamás ninguno ha sobrevivido. Allí mora y gobierna Ella-lakodachi, la devoradora de hombres, última hermana del padre de todos los pervertidos Kunorgoth. Acompañados forzosamente por el traicionero Happollum, el oscuro y pequeño ser que repta por los cajones y clósets de las inocentes doncellas de toda la Tierra y Media.

.

.

Notas del desaparecido autor: un homenaje al natalicio de Tolkien. _Namárië!_


	16. Engaño

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

.

.

**Engaño**

.

.

.

Tenía que estar a la hora.

Si esperaba más seguramente se arrepentiría. También pudiera ser que él se cansara de aguardar creyéndola una mentirosa a pesar de haber empeñado su palabra de artista marcial.

Posó los ojos en el fino reloj en su delgada muñeca, notó en cambio sus propias rodillas. Temblaban chocando entre ellas. Hacía tiempo que no acostumbraba a usar uno de sus viejos vestidos tan juveniles y reveladores. Deslizó los talones de sus bonitos y coquetos zapatos juntándolos con fuerza, al igual que sus piernas casi desnudas intentando contener el involuntario escalofrío por lo que recordó estaba por suceder.

Miró hacia un extremo del carro del tren. Dos estudiantes simulaban leer una historieta cuando en realidad la espiaban. Del otro lado algunos oficinistas eran un poco menos cuidadosos para tallarla con sus ansiosos ojos desde los talones hasta sus muslos... Evitó ambos lados inclinando el rostro mirando fijamente el piso, la saliva se acumuló en su boca y tragó con dificultad. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

La cabeza le pesaba, sentía que ardía su rostro como si tuviera fiebre, la fuerza en sus propias manos fallaban a la hora de apretar algo tan frágil como la cinta de su cartera, cuando intentaba sostenerse en algo que pudiera calmar sus violentos temblores. Respiraba agitada no consiguiendo dominar su propio corazón mientras esperaba en el más alejado rincón de la estación de tren de Shibuya.

Estaba asustada.

¿Qué pensarían si se enteraban en casa de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué sucedería si algún conocido la descubría por accidente a pesar de haberse alejado de Nerima?… ¿Y si se le ocurría a su hermana mayor hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas y descubría que su viaje de ex alumnas del Furinkan era solo una tapadera?

Como fuera, más complicado lo tendría explicárselo a su esposo Ranma Saotome. No quería ni imaginárselo si eso llegaba a saberse. Sufrió un violento escalofrío.

Su corazón dio un brinco y dolió cuando una gran mano se posó sobre su hombro. Mano cubierta por un guante blanco. Al principio no atinó a moverse, paralizada sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suspiro que más pareció el quejido de un apuñalamiento.

—Viniste.

—Yo… Y-Yo siempre cumplo lo que d-digo…

—Calma, Tendo, estás muy nerviosa. Parece que fueras a desmayarte —el hombre, vestido con el uniforme de un guardia de la estación, hizo una media sonrisa ajustándose el sombrero.

—Es Saotome ahora —respondió Akane con el último atisbo de voluntad y valor que le quedaba.

—Eso no me importa, Akane —la cogió bruscamente por el brazo—, ¿te arrepientes?

—No…

—¿Faltarás a tu palabra?

—¡C-Claro que no!

Él lo sabía, ella no podía negarse, era lo único que podía hacer para salvar su matrimonio, aunque pareciera que estuviera haciendo lo contrario. Seguramente de enterarse le dirían que era una boba que se dejó engañar, ¡pero ellos no sabían! Este asunto era solamente de ella… y de Ranma. Lo estaba haciendo por él, sí, por él, aunque pareciera que lo estuviera traicionando todo lo hacía por él. Ella haría lo que fuera necesario.

Dejó de forcejear y se dejó guiar. El sujeto se sonrió otra vez, ajustó su gorra y tirándola de la muñeca la llevó fuera de la estación. Las calles, los edificios, las decenas de transeúntes eran solo ruido blanco a su derredor. Akane apenas alzó el rostro tras la enorme espalda del maldito que la guiaba contra su voluntad. Entonces vio el edificio que los esperaba. Era un hotel del amor.

No dijo nada cuando la llave cayó por el receptáculo bajo la pantalla. Tampoco ella habló cuando entraron por la puerta de la habitación. No emitió susurro hasta que escuchó que ese sujeto tiró la chaqueta lejos, dejó caer el sombrero a sus pies y la envolvió con un fuerte abrazo.

—No sabes lo que esperé, Tendo.

—Es… Es… Saotome… ¡Ah!

Sintió cómo el fuego se apoderó de ella cuando aquella mano, sin el guante, se deslizó por debajo de su falda. Las piernas no le respondieron y las manos, antes empuñadas, se abrieron víctimas de debilidad, miedo y rendición.

.

.

.

**_Notas de autor:_** armar un nuevo hogar es algo realmente difícil. Pero muy divertido cuando se hace junto a la persona que uno ama. Aunque, debo reconocer que si no fuera por el sentido común de mi Romi que sabe detenerme, hace rato que hubiera prendido fuego a la cocina. Casarse es en la realidad mucho mejor que en las historias, puedo dar fe de ello.

.

_Sr. Noham Theonaus.-_

.


	17. Engaño parte dos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

.

.

**Engaño parte dos**

.

.

.

Sintió cómo el fuego se apoderó de ella cuando aquella mano, sin el guante, se deslizó por debajo de su falda. Las piernas no le respondieron y las manos, antes empuñadas, se abrieron víctimas de debilidad, miedo y rendición. Aquel hombre se estaba dando un descarado gusto al apretujarle en un violento bamboleo sus blancos muslos, dejando marcas en su piel. La falda corta se levantaba y bajaba por los movimientos que las manos de ese extraño hacían entre sus piernas. Y los dedos fueron subiendo y bajando, al ritmo de los jadeos de ese hombre que la manoseaba como un sediento que condenado a la muerte en el desierto bebía el agua de un milagroso oasis. Era un sonido repugnante, como si tuviera la boca entreabierta al respirar con fuerza, no tenía delicadeza alguna, temía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lamerla como un perro; porque no era humano, sino un animal ese hombre que la estaba masajeando con el único fin de devorarla.

Los dedos rozaron el inicio de sus piernas, por encima de la tela que protegía su más preciada virtud, aquella que debía pertenecer en fidelidad únicamente a un hombre. Ella lo sintió, el roce, rápido y casi accidental, como si hubiera tocado su más secreta intimidad encontrándose desnuda y un suspiró escapó de sus labios, fuerte, casi un gemido. Tal fue la vergüenza de su propia acción que Akane cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Los ojos los tenía humedecidos, cristalizados en una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia. Pero sus mejillas habían enrojecido revelando el morbo que superaba su razón y aún sus sentimientos.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal, pero su cuerpo estaba respondiendo contra su propia voluntad cada vez más débil.

Aquel hombre se detuvo también al escucharla. Sorprendido quizás por la reacción que no esperaba en ella, no así, no tan rápido.

Y se sonrió de vanidosa satisfacción.

Para alivio y a la vez contraproducente desilusión que se dibujó en el confundido rostro de Akane, aquel hombre la dejó, para levantarse lentamente de donde se había arrodillado tras ella colocando sus pesadas manos en la pequeña cintura. Al pararse apoyó su espalda como si quisiera abrazarla. Akane opuso débil resistencia, porque su cuerpo cedía cuando su mente ya no ordenaba, sino que suplicaba moverse inútilmente, como una condenada camino al patíbulo. Pero reaccionó cuando ese hombre susurró de forma hiriente su nombre con una posesión indebida.

«Akane…»

Ella giró y lo empujó con fuerza. Intentó abofetearlo. Estaba harta de ese juego. El hombre retrocedió la cabeza evitando la fiera mano, pero su sombrero de guardia de seguridad fue alcanzado tirándolo al piso. Se sonreía sin arrepentimiento. Enderezó la cabeza. Era un gesto de deseo atemorizante.

—No puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! —suplicó Akane, aún a sabiendas de lo que significaría su negativa: el final de su matrimonio.

—No lo es, Akane Tendo —susurró Tatewaki Kuno, pasándose la manga por la boca y el mentón, húmedos de su propia saliva—, ¡Akane Tendo, ven a mis brazos!

—¡No…!

Akane fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Kuno. Antes de poder protestar Kuno atrapó sus pequeños labios. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de miedo, sus manos y brazos se aflojaron, sus piernas temblaron, aquel beso la sorprendió y descolocó enormemente. Entonces ella sintió como ese vulgar hombre introducía su lengua en su boca y ella se sintió incapaz de rechazarlo. Todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una asustada muñequita de trapo incapaz de negarse a ese maldito sujeto que de pronto inundó su corazón de fuego nacido de un morbo que ella no desconocía del todo, pero que esperaba, anhelaba, deseaba, como si toda la situación equivocada hubiera alimentado su pasión de una manera que jamás hubiera podido antes dentro de su matrimonio. Tan intenso, que el solo pensarlo lastimó su mente de locura, intentando quedar inconsciente a lo que hacía, para que la culpa no la destruyera por dentro ni aplastara su pobre corazón por lo que significaba escuchar ese nombre de labios de Kuno con una vulgaridad prohibida a medida que la comenzaba a besar por su cuello, escote, desabotonaba su blusa. Jaló dolorosamente de su fino sostén de encajé liberando sus senos, besándolos con locura. Ella solo balbuceaba un débil «no» a medida que sentía como ese demente y asqueroso pervertido robaba cada una de sus esperanzas y con cada susurro de su nombre, lo poco de pureza que le quedaba.

Cayeron sobre la cama, ella aplastada por él. La falda corta fue arrancada desde su cintura. Su ropa interior la recordó cuando ya estaba enrollada en su tobillo. Akane quiso negarse. Estaba mal, tan mal. Ella no lo quería así. ¿Qué sería de su matrimonio? ¿Realmente iba a salvarlo de esa forma tan grotesca? Y la que nunca lloró en toda esa asquerosa escena quiso llorar entonces por lo boba que había sido.

Era repugnante.

Como un lodo que ensuciaba su alma.

Un grito de dolor y placer.

Ser invadida por ese hombre que repetía incesantemente el nombre de «Akane». ¿Era ella Akane? Ya no lo recordó tras el primer embiste que la hizo gritar de rabia. Luego el segundo, el tercero, no podía luchar contra él. Sus piernas en lugar de empujarlo con las rodillas como había querido hacerlo, lo rodearon abrazándolo con su cuerpo, facilitándole su corrupta acción. Y sus brazos rodearon los hombros de ese maldito de Kuno, que la invadía una y otra vez hasta que sintió cómo golpeaba lo más profundo de su intimidad, como jamás lo sintió antes en todo su matrimonio.

Y cómo siempre deseó ser tomada, poseída y empalada de vergonzoso placer.

Pero estaba mal, muy mal, ella no era así.

.

.

Kuno jadeaba tendido de espaldas sobre gran parte de la cama. Sudado, satisfecho, con una sonrisa en su somnoliento rostro. No fue una, sino muchas veces en que cantó el nombre de «Akane» a lo largo de toda esa noche, cuando ella ya no había sido más que una simple muñequita que respondía a todos sus deseos.

Akane estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la cama mirando a ese hombre. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, sus ojos afilados eran dos llamas. Pero más se odiaba a sí misma por lo que había hecho. Gimoteó débilmente. Se pasó la mano por los ojos. Ella no iba a llorar.

Se frotó con las manos el rostro. Todo su cuerpo dolía, ese monstruo no había tenido piedad de ella, de su cuerpo frágil, débil en comparación. Subió las manos por su frente y por el cabello oscuro jalándoselo con fuerza.

Arrancándose la peluca de melena corta.

Nabiki Kuno se pasó otra vez la mano por el rostro dejando caer la peluca oscura entre sus piernas por encima de la sábana.

Después de todo, no había otra manera de salvar su matrimonio.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor:** ¡buenos días, FF…!

(Noham se agacha escondiéndose de la lluvia de armas mortales)

… por eso los quiero tanto. Jejeje. Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho con esta pequeña joda de dos partes. Pero si no fuera así, esta joda no sería una joda.

_See ya!_

.

_Noham «ser maligno» Theonaus.-_

.


	18. Solución

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

**Solución**

.

.

Era una tranquila mañana en Nerima. La jovencita esperaba ansiosa en el mullido sofá de la sala de espera. Levantaba los talones y los volvía a bajar con prisa, meciendo el borde de la falda larga un poco delgada para las todavía frías mañanas de primavera. Se frotaba las manos, miraba hacia la puerta blanca, luego a la recepcionista. Ésta le devolvió la mirada y la niña un poco avergonzada inclinó el rostro.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó una señora sentada a su lado en tono maternal.

La jovencita la observó asustada, como si recién hubiera reparado en la existencia de la mujer y de las demás personas allí esperando. Asintió agitando su cabello de corta melena oscura.

—Oh, mi niña, no tengas cuidado, conozco al doctor Dōbutsu desde hace mucho tiempo, él ha atendido a todas mis niñas. Y es bueno que te preocupes, no importa lo que otros digan, que es cruel o inhumano, pues al final es una la que debe hacerse responsable y no ellos. Lo mejor es evitar inconvenientes. Has tomado la decisión correcta, no como otras que no se encargan de sus asuntos y luego traen pequeñas criaturas a este mundo de las que nunca se hacen responsables. Así que no tengas miedo, estás en muy buenas manos, querida, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias —respondió la jovencita un poco más tranquila.

Intentó distraerse mirando las paredes blancas, los cuadros de extraños colores y gruesas pinceladas, una fotografía donde aparecía un grupo de gatos jugando póker. Se sonrió por la ridícula imagen olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones.

La puerta blanca se abrió y apareció el doctor Dōbutsu en su impecable delantal blanco. La jovencita se paró al instante y el amable doctor la llamó con un gesto de la mano.

.

Al salir del edificio la joven se sentía más aliviada. La brisa le sonreía acariciándole el cabello y meciendo la falda en una suave danza muy lenta. Las piernas todavía le temblaban un poco, pero ya estaba hecho. Ella se había encargado del problema. No tendría que volver a temer la posibilidad de perder a Ranma.

Akane sonrió encantada abrazando con más celo la caja en que traía a la pequeña gatita blanca, que dormía todavía sedada. Y le susurró suavemente con esa encantadora y tierna voz que le era tan propia.

—Shampoo, no podrás volver a fingir que estás embarazada de Ranma. Nunca más.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:**

.

Otro día, otra historia, otra joda, otro trauma y otra risa malévola (¡Mwahahahahaha!). Espero hayan gustado de esta pequeña historia. Gracias a todos los que han esperado durante mucho tiempo mi regreso. Junto a mi esposa Randuril estamos trabajando duramente para retomar las historias pendientes tras nuestro largo y merecido descanso de luna de miel. Gracias también a los que nos han apoyado con nuestro nuevo proyecto FFE Podcast, hemos demorado la publicación del siguiente programa, pero ya está que sale.

También quiero agradecer a los que están siguiendo mi nueva novela original _Hechizo de música_, ya hay muchos capítulos terminados, de hecho, está completa y seguiremos subiendo nuevos capítulos durante la semana. Para los que quieran leerla, se encuentra publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad bajo mi seudónimo Tymael (el que uso para todas mis obras originales que allí se encuentran). Todos estos vínculos pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil o a través de nuestra página de Fantasy Fiction Estudios en Facebook.

Ahora, sobre esta historia en sí, dejaré los comentarios e interpretaciones a ustedes, mis queridos amigos. Aunque como dato especial, puedo decirles que «Dōbutsu» no es un apellido propiamente tal, sino es una palabra japonesa que significa «animal». Así que espero hayan adivinado qué sucedió con… Eso, no diré más por quienes leen primero las notas. Fufufufufu… Yo debo seguir editando el siguiente capítulo de _Detectives_ que ya se encuentra terminado.

De ustedes y para ustedes,

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_

.


	19. Caperucita Escarlata

Ranma ½ desafortunadamente —para ustedes— no me pertenece. _Fufufu…_

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Caperucita Escarlata**

.

.

.

Había una vez una chica llamada Caperucita Escarlata.

—Esa soy yo —dijo Caperucita Escarlata apuntándose con un dedo.

La llamaban así porque…

—La gente me llama Caperucita por mi caperuza.

Tiró de los bordes de su caperuza de color…

—De color escarlata es mi caperuza y también mi bonito vestido corto —posó coquetamente extendiendo los bordes del vestido—, también lo son mis delicados zapatos de charol.

Es por eso que…

—Por eso la gente del pueblo me llama Caperucita Escarlata.

Pues gracias «por ayudarme a hacer mi trabajo».

—De nada, fue un placer —respondió honestamente, la muy ingenua y despistada chica, que no entendía una ironía.

—¡Caperucita Escarlata! —llamó la madre de Caperucita, la siempre sonriente aunque tan joven que más parecía ser su hermana mayor—. ¡Caperucita Escarlata! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Voy, mamá tan joven que más pareces ser mi hermana mayor, siempre alegre y servicial!

Caperucita Escarlata dejó de recoger flores y corrió a las puertas del dojo sobre la colina donde vivía.

—Aquí estás, Caperucita Escarlata, que vive en nuestro dojo sobre la colina. ¡Oh, y qué bellas flores! —exclamó la muy alegre madre con una mano en su mejilla, que más parecía ser la hermana mayor de Caperucita, siempre muy alegre y servicial.

—¿Verdad que son bellas?

—Lo son… ¡Oh!, Caperucita Escarlata, casi me olvidaba. ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

—Por supuesto, querida mamá tan joven y bella que más pareces ser mi hermana mayor por apenas tres años, y que siempre estás alegre y eres muy servicial. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Mi querida y también servicial hija, de buen corazón pero de orgullo duro como una montaña, que además pareces ser mi hermanita menor por apenas tres años y que vive en nuestro dojo sobre la colina; aunque es un poco extraño que haya un dojo sobre una colina cerca de los Alpes. Necesito encarecidamente que lleves comida a tu abuelita.

—¿Cómo dices, querida mamá que apenas te ves como si fueras mi hermana mayor?... ¿Llevar comida a mi abuelita, que vive en una solitaria cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque?

—Así es, Caperucita, necesito que lleves comida a tu abuelita que sospechosamente vive sola en una cabaña en el bosque, donde todo es más oscuro y peligroso.

—Ah… ¿O-Oscuro y p-peligroso?

—Oh, mi querida hija, no debes temer, pues no está tan lejos la casa de tu abuelita que misteriosamente también aparenta menor edad que yo y apenas un año mayor que tú, y que vive sospechosamente en lo más profundo del bosque.

—¿No lo está, querida mamá tan joven que nadie comprende el por qué no aparentas mayor edad, y por lo que en el pueblo las mujeres pasan comprando los ungüentos milagrosos de la abuela, que también se ve tan joven que hasta parece menor que tú, sin saber que en realidad les vende lodo del bosque mezclada con orina de…?

—¡Ah, caperucita, que vives en nuestro dojo, con el temperamento de una tormenta y el orgullo inamovible de una montaña de los Alpes!, ¿no te he dicho que no digas esas cosas de tu abuelita?

—¡Pero es verdad!...

—Después discutiremos eso, mi querida hija a la que no puedo enseñar a no pensar mal de su abuelita. Ahora debes llevarle la comida.

—¿Por qué debo ir yo, querida mamá que más te pareces a una hermana mayor por apenas tres años, tan dulce y bondadosa, y que extrañamente deseas enviar sola a tu hija única, al bosque, para llevar comida a mi sospechosa abuelita, dónde todo es… es muy… p-peligroso y muy o-oscuro?

—Mi hija querida, Caperucita Escarlata, que te dice así la gente del pueblo porque vistes caperuza escarlata, femeninos zapatitos de charol escarlata y un lindo vestido escarlata, y que debo repetir me parece inapropiadamente corto para tu edad porque ya no eres precisamente una pequeña, que más pareces una hermana menor para mí por apenas tres años, que vive el dojo en lo alto de la colina muy cerca de los Alpes, a la que no puedo enseñar a no hablar a espaldas de su abuelita, la que es extrañamente tan joven que parece menor que yo, y que vive en lo más profundo del bosque… —suspiró la joven madre de Caperucita, con el cabello castaño un poco revuelto, tras decir lo que yo iba a explicar primero de no ser por… Y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para continuar—, ¿por qué temes ir a casa de tu abuelita, que no queda tan alejada a pesar de encontrarse en lo profundo del bosque de «Aokigahara Dzyukai», más allá de la «ciénaga de los muertos», vadeando el lago junto a ese bonito pueblo pesquero llamado «Innsmouth», allí donde en el centro de las aguas está la encantadora «isla de las muñecas abandonadas», por el sendero a los pies de «Los picos gemelos», cruzando por frente a ese lugar de nombre tan raro… ¿«área cincuenta y uno» se llamaba?, pasando por el cruce del camino a «Hashima», frente a «la iglesia de Lukova», que guardan con tanta ternura a esos pobres muertos en tan acogedoras catacumbas, poco antes del «mercado mágico de Akodessewa» donde tu abuela va de compras cada sábado, y de «la colina de las cruces», en que la vista es tan hermosa desde «el puente de Overtoun», además de estar cerca de la atractiva cueva de «Actun Tunuchil Muknal»?

—Ah…

El rostro de la «valiente Caperucita» perdió tanto color, que en contraste con su caperuza escarlata, ella parecía ya una deliciosa porción de cheesecake de frutos rojos. Entonces reaccionó respondiendo a su madre…

Reaccionó…

Y reaccionó…

Ella reaccionó…

Demonios.

¡Y Caperucita reaccionó preguntando si alguien podía acompañarla!

—¡Ah! ¡Ya! Eso… Digo, mamá que quieres enviar a tu hija única a ese feo bosque, ¿no podría…? Pues… que yo… yo…

Caperucita preguntó «¡si-alguien-podía-acompañarla!»

—Eso, digo… —tosió todavía temblando la «valiente Caperucita Escarlata» —¿P-Pero no debería acompañarme a lo menos un cazador del pueblo, querida y compasiva madre que más te pareces a una hermana mayor para mí por muy pocos años; y que sabes muy bien no soy ninguna miedosa, ni nada parecido, pero que aun así sería imprudente de enviar a tu única y adorable hija, o sea yo, a un bosque alejado, peligroso y muy, pero muy oscuro?

Bosque tan oscuro, no sabía la chica, que además aparecían fantasmas incluso de día… Y Caperucita Escarlata dio un grito ocultándose tras su madre, hasta que ella la miró preocupada y la niña volvió a su lugar frotándose los brazos con desconfianza. Su madre respondió con tierna paciencia.

—Oh, vaya, mi querida hija. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero hay un problema, ¿pues te recuerdo, Caperucita Escarlata, que eres la más fuerte del pueblo aledaño a la colina donde está el dojo, aunque no debería saber lo que es un dojo porque vivimos en los Alpes, que todos los cazadores del pueblo se encuentran hospitalizados tras haber pedido tu mano en matrimonio?

—¡Esos pervertidos de la aldea aledaña a la colina donde se encuentra el dojo en el que vivimos, ellos se lo buscaron!... ¿De dónde sacaron que me casaré con uno de ellos si me derrotaban? ¡Jamás ofrecí cosa semejante!

—Y por eso, Caperucita Escarlata… que vive… y pareces… colina… —la madre de caperucita tomó otra larga bocanada de aire—, tendrás que ir sola… al bosque… oscuro… abuelita… cabaña…

—¿Deseas, mamá que más pareces mi hermana mayor por tan solo tres años, un poco de agua?

La muy joven madre de Caperucita Escarlata asintió avergonzada. Un poco de agua y unos minutos después, volvía a hablar con dulce y amena voz.

—Caperucita Escarlata, ten mucho cuidado en el bosque.

—Lo tendré.

—Y recuerda tomar el camino oscuro y peligroso, para visitar todos esos lugares atractivos que son tan lindos de ver, aunque si quieres llegar rápido podrías tomar el otro camino más corto, seguro e iluminado a casa de tu abuelita…

—¡¿Hay un camino seguro e iluminado para llegar a casa de mi abuelita?!

—Lo hay.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!... Digo, querida mamá que más pareces una hermana mayor para mí y todo lo que sigue después —respondió Caperucita Escarlata, moviendo la mano con cansancio.

—¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? —la muy joven madre de Caperucita Escarlata inclinó la cabeza, puso la mano en la mejilla y encogió los hombros, contrariada—… Pues porque no me lo preguntaste antes, mi querida hija Caperucita Escarlata que vive en el dojo en lo alto de la colina, junto a la aldea que…

—¡Ya!... Ya, ya, no te preocupes, mamá y todo lo demás. Mejor me voy antes que…

.

**Continuará**

.

—¡Lo sabía!

Ya es suficiente.

—¿Por qué?

Tengo hambre y se me antoja un rico cheesecake.

—¿Y solo por eso? Qué glotón…

Dijo la miedosa Caperucita Escarlata.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

¡Miedosa! Es todo, nos vemos la próxima semana.

—Ya… Esto todavía no acaba.

Se acabó.

—¡Espera!

Continuará.

—¡Pero…!

.

.

.

**_¡Este capítulo continuará!_**

.

.

.

* * *

.


	20. Caperucita Escarlata parte 2

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece... aunque debería.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Caperucita Escarlata**

**Parte 2**

.

.

.

Había una vez una niña boba llamada Caperucita Escarlata, que fue enviada por su mamá, la que más se parecía a su hermana mayor, a llevarle comida a su abuelita, la que se veía todavía más joven que su mamá, y que vivía en lo más profundo del bosque donde le daba mucho miedo ir.

—No soy una niña boba. Además, no le tengo miedo a nada.

Dijo obcecada, adentrándose en el bosque oscuro, muy oscuro, donde la luz no entraba jamás, las ramas susurraban con voces espectrales, y como brisa fría rozaba su cabello y sus hombros, obligándola a voltear cada dos pasos...

—Ya d-dije que no tengo m-miedo...

¡Los arbustos hicieron ruido!

—¡Iahhh! —chilló como loca—... ¡Aléjate, fuera, fuera de aquí!

La muy torpe abanicó con violencia la canasta como si fuera su bokken, con los ojos cerrados sin parar de gritar amenazas como si estuviera loca.

Unos matorrales junto al camino se agitaron con fuerza.

—¡No te acerques!

Caperucita Escarlata dio otro grito y lanzó la pesada canasta hacia los matorrales. Al instante estos dejaron de moverse...

—¿Hola? —dio un paso al frente, estaba asustada, con las manos empuñadas sobre su pecho—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¡Ay!

Se quejó asustada, cuando el viento levantó un manto de hojas secas que le dio en la cara. Al abrir los ojos, casi le dio hipo al descubrir que no estaba sola.

Una figura apareció cruzándose en mitad del camino.

—¿Quién eres?... ¿E-Eres acaso el l-lobo feroz?

El ridículo imbécil, con la pesada canasta de comida puesta de sombrero, arqueó un brazo haciendo un estúpido y exagerado gesto con la manos.

—¿Feroz, dices, mi bella doncella que recorre mis dominios con descuidada y dulce ignorancia? —movió las orejas y la cola como un perro feliz, creyéndose la gran cosa, aunque su anticuado kimono estaba sucio, cubierto de hojas y ramas—. Yo soy el que derribó las casas de los tres puercos con un leve esfuerzo de mi admirable aliento.

—¿Y que no eran sólo dos casas las que pudo derribar? —preguntó con razón Caperucita. Aunque con lo poco que seguramente se lavaba los dientes el lobo, no era de extrañar que ninguna casa se salvara de «su aliento»—... ¡Uh, qué asco!

Al lobo le tembló una ceja, pero lamentablemente continuó con su aburrida perorata.

—Haré como que no he escuchado tan impropia narración, que no está a la altura de presentar a un personaje de mi profundidad y gravitante importancia...

Bla, bla, bla.

—Porque no existe un lobo más...

Bla, bla, bla, bla.

—Con mi encanto...

Bla, bla, bla.

—... y mis...

Bla, bla, bla, bla.

—... talentos...

... y más bla, bla, bla.

—Porque...

Bla, bla.

—Yo...

Bla, bla, bla...

—¡Soy...!

¡Bla!

—Grrr... ¡El relámpago azul del bos...!

¡Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla ,bla ,bla ,bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... y bla!

—¡Ya basta! —reclamó la entrometida de Caperucita, a la que nadie le preguntó su opinión—. ¿Podemos parar de una vez y continuar con la historia? Ya estoy cansada.

—Oh, hermosa Caperucita Escarlata del pequeño dojo en la colina, agradezco tu intención de ayudarme, movida por los puros sentimientos que seguramente han despertado en tu corazón al apreciar la gallardía e inequívocas virtudes de este tu lobo feroz.

—... ¿Qué?

... ¿Bla?

—Pequeña niña, no seas tímida, ni retengas la irrefrenable pasión que hierve en tu sangre al verme ante ti; porque cuando veo mi reflejo cada mañana al espejo, puedo imaginar a la perfección lo que has de estar sufriendo.

—No, yo no, te lo aseguro, no sé de lo que estás hablando...

—Cuánta timidez... ¡No te resistas más, Caperucita, ven a los brazos de tu lobo feroz!

—¡¿Cómo?!... ¡Espera, no te me acerques!

—¡No huyas, recatada Caperucita!

—¡Ah, no, auxilio!... ¡No!

—Deja de correr, deja que el bosque sea el secreto testigo de nuestro amor.

—¡Nunca! La historia no era así... ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?

—Ven, oh, dulce Caperucita. ¡Ven que te quiero mostrar por qué tengo tan grande mi...!

Un rayo fulminó al lobo.

Caperucita se acercó insegura al humeante cuerpo del lobo feroz. Miró al cielo incrédula de su suerte, pues estaba completamente despejado.

... Pero el idiota del lobo se volvió a mover, y con descaro extendió el brazo queriendo alcanzar a Caperucita.

—¿Qué cosa? —Caperucita por fin reaccionó y miró hacia abajo. Retrocedió de un brinco aterrada—. ¡Ah, está vivo, está vivo!

Eso fue lo que dije.

—Ven..., mi hermosa...

Un árbol crujió y se desplomó sobre el camino aplastando al lobo.

—Por kami, qué espantoso. Ay, pero que mala suerte tiene el pobre. ¿Estará bien? —preguntó pasándose de ingenua.

—Caperucita...

—¡Todavía se mueve!

Un viejo y libidinoso duende salió de entre los árboles, seguido por una muchedumbre de doncellas del pueblo armadas con palos y escobas. El duende rebotó sobre la cabeza del lobo, hundiéndosela en el lodo, y dejándole de regalo un enorme calzón medieval.

Caperucita retrocedió nerviosa cuando el grupo de mujeres se detuvo un momento alrededor del lobo, ¡y lo apalearon a destajo!, para luego salir corriendo tras el duende.

—Oh... Eso fue muy extraño.

—Caperucita, mi amada...

—¡¿Aun respira?!

Una banda de juglares pasó tocando con pesados instrumentos, usando al lobo de alfombra.

—Caperucita...

Los ejércitos del rey pasaron montando por encima del degenerado lobo feroz.

—Ca... pe...

Una estampida de elefantes pasó por encima del lobo, a las doce en punto, seguidos también por una pequeña cebra.

—Ca...

¡Una gigantesca roca cayó del cielo, quién sabe venida de dónde, aplastándolo del todo!

Y así acabó el idiota que quiso molestar a Caperucita... Digo, el terrible lobo feroz que asolaba los bosques con su estúpidas y aburridas salidas.

—Eh, disculpe —preguntó la obviamente agradecida Caperucita Escarlata, con un dedo en los labios, mirando la gran roca en el camino—, entonces, el lobo feroz... ¿murió?

Muerto, aplastado, sepultado, triturado, olvidado, despedido y nunca más en esta historia nombrado.

—En ese caso, ¿la historia se acabó?

Caperucita preguntó con una extraña e incomprensible mirada.

—Digo, que si el lobo fue derrotado, el cuento llega a su final, ¿o no?

... Oh, mierda.

—Ah, lo supuse.

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor:**

.

La brisa mecía las vitrinas. Los dedos dejaron el teclado con torpeza. Giró, con las piernas recogidas y cruzadas sobre la silla, el cursor parpadeando todavía en la pantalla tras la última palabra, la trenza de cabello rojo siguiendo el ritmo de las cortinas, los dedos en alto formando una V y una traviesa sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Esto de escribir es pan comido!

.

.

**R.S.**

.


End file.
